Geisterfahrer (jogo)
Geisterfahrer → Alemão, Inglês. Geisterfahrer foi inventado no dia 18 de Fevereiro de 2004, por Ralf Gering, natural de Alemanha. O nome deste jogo quer dizer, literalmente, Ghostdrivers e é uma expressão utilizada na Alemanha para os condutores que conduzem no lado errado da estrada. Este bizarro jogo podia ser enquadrado na festividade de Halloween. É um jogo com semelhanças com Cirk (um jogo de mancala inventado por Corné van Moorsel, em 1998): * Dois tipos de peças que são pertença dos jogadores * Um jogador segue o sentido horário enquanto o outro jogador segue o sentido anti-horário. As novas funcionalidades deste jogo: * Os jogadores sentam-se, lado a lado, numa das extremidades do tabuleiro. * A maior parte do tempo, as peças, que são designadas por carros (“Automóveis”), são distribuídas aos pares. * Uma outra volta é iniciada quando a última pedra é colocada numa cavidade não vazia, onde o adversário, possui somente um pequeno número de peças. * O primeiro jogador que não consiga fazer um movimento vence o jogo. O jogo poderia ser apelidado, na teoria de jogos combinatórios, de uma “misère variant”. Regras O tabuleiro é constituído por 2x5=10 cavidades e uma cavidade maior, numa das extremidades do tabuleiro designada por cemitério ("Friedhof"; uma forma abreviada da palavra: "Autofriedhof" = cemitério de carros). O cemitério fica localizado entre os jogadores e a área de jogo. Posição Inicial Cada jogador possui 25 carros. Um dos jogadores conduz as ambulâncias brancas ("Krankenwagen") e o seu adversário conduz os carros funerários pretos ("Leichenwagen"). O jogador com as peças Pretas tem inicialmente 5 carros funerários em cada uma das suas cavidades, na fila da esquerda e o jogador com as peças Brancas, sentado à direita do jogador com as peças Pretas, tem no início do jogo 5 ambulâncias em cada uma das suas cavidades, na fila da direita. O jogador das peças Pretas joga primeiro. Esse jogador distribuí os carros no sentido horário, enquanto o jogador que controla as peças brancas distribuí os seus carros no sentido anti-horário. O jogador deve começar o seu movimento a partir da cavidade que contenha, pelo menos metade do conteúdo de todas as suas peças. O lado do tabuleiro não importa. Deve retirar todo o conteúdo da cavidade. If the emptied hole contained more own cars than cars of the opponent, you drop in the following holes pairs of one own and one opponent's car and eventually the remaining own cars, one by one. Se a cavidade esvaziada tiver mais carros seus do que carros do adversário, deixará cair nas cavidades seguintes, os pares constituídos por pares um carro seu e um carro do seu adversário e, eventualmente, os seus restantes carros, um por um. Se a cavidade esvaziada tiver tantos carros seus como do adversário, deixará cair na primeira cavidade e nas seguintes, um carro do adversário (tornando assim em número ímpar o número de carros que estão na sua mão), em seguida os pares constituídos por um carro seu e um carro do adversário e finalmente, os restantes carros da sua cor. O último carro a ser lançado é, portanto, sempre um único carro que lhe pertence. Se lançar o último carro numa cavidade que contenha, no mínimo tantos carros seus como carros do adversário, deverá continuar o movimento, distribuindo o seu conteúdo como foi descrito. Só pode lançar os seus carros no cemitério. Se tiver de lançar, nesta etapa, um carro do adversário ou um par, deve conduzir o round (ou seja, evitar) o cemitério. Se lançar o último carro dentro do cemitério, terá um movimento extra como acontece no jogo Kalah ou Sungka, ou seja, volta a fazer um movimento. O movimento termina quando o último carro é lançado dentro de uma cavidade vazia ou numa cavidade que, apesar de ser o último carro a ser lançado na cavidade, existem nesta mais carros do adversário que seus. O jogo termina quando um jogador não consegue fazer um movimento. Este jogador é declarado vencedor. Um empate não é possível. O fim de jogo tende a ser deveras complicado porque o senso comum não funciona aqui. Referências ; Gering, R.: Geisterfahrer. 24 de Fevereiro 2004. Copyright / Licença © Wikimanqala. Ralf Gering Sob a Licença CC by-sa 2.5 license. Category:Jogo de Mancala